


More than Rangers

by OlrichRakdos



Category: Fallout (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Texas Red's real name will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlrichRakdos/pseuds/OlrichRakdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In different worlds, in alternate timelines, Texas Red is hunted down by a familiar band of huntresses (and maybe huntsmen).<br/>((This is only tagged in Fallout because of where I found the song originally.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222223) by Marty Robbins. 



It had taken almost half a year, but finally, she had tracked down the man that killed almost as many people as his age. The man who had changed her life with two bullets from his 9mm pistol. The man who was responsible for her dad's bad leg. The man who took her mother away from the world in a spray of crimson, and had laughed and laughed as the blood stung like roses against her skin-

The red-cloaked woman had to swallow before her thoughts ran back to that fateful day, dragging herself back into the present day. The bright and vibrant 'Welcome to Agua Fria!' sign stood in stark contrast to the mostly drab wooden buildings that made up the town itself. A sparse couple of the houses had boards nailed across everywhere, and the only one that was as vibrant as the entry sign was the almost-pristine saloon.

As the sun slowly rose up above the hills to her right, Ruby Rose smiled, slowly striding into town along the road, the shining crimson revolver known as Crescent Rose hanging from her hip holster.

Each step was both leaden in impact and featherweight in speed, bolstered by a courage renewed by the prospect of justice. Ruby let the feeling fill her from her toes up to her jet-black hair, standing tall among the townsfolk that walked about in their day-to-day lives, even though she was up to, at most, their necks.

A polite cough made her turn to the right, a gentleman standing there in plain clothing. “Morning, ma’am. I do declare that you might be new in town. Mind if I ask your business here?”

Ruby smiled, discreetly straightening her back. “Well, I won’t be long around here. Just looking for an outlaw known as Texas Red.”

The gent’s face fell. “Texas Red, ma’am? You’ll be wise to turn about, then. He’s a fast talker and a faster shot.”

She nodded. “I know. I’m still looking for him.”

\-------

Taking a long drag from his cigar, the orange-haired gentleman leaned back in his chair, twirling his unique bowler hat around one finger. “You know, I really enjoy the taste of a classic cigar. None of the cheap crap cigarettes, mind, a neat and proper cigar.”

The bartender merely nodded, pouring out another drink as Texas Red spoke again. “And I swear, you, my good man, are a hell of a barman. I’d give you a gun and we could be Texas Red and Whiskey Brown!”

He paused. “Actually, I think it’d be a bit bad for reputation if I rode with a third. It’d-”

A tap on his shoulder made Red sigh, turning about to glare at the now-expected short woman behind him, pink hair matching her eyes. “What is it this time, Candy?”

The short girl smirked, a short pantomime and a flurry of hand gestures flowing from her fingers.

With a growl, the orange haired man stood, placing a hand on his gun. “It’s Texas Red now. We can’t go back to Neo and Roman.” Glancing at the twenty burn marks on the pistol, he chuckled. “That said, it seems I’ll be adding another notch to Ironwood here. If I don’t walk back in here, you know what to do.”

Taking a deep breath, Roman Torchwick – _no, Texas Red_ , he thought to himself – stepped through the doors and out into the dust-filled street. 

\-------

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Little Red! How are the parents? Dad still grieving over Mumsy? How’s his leg?”

Ruby kicked off the cart, glaring at the man who had strode out of the saloon, bowler hat placed atop his head. “You’re going to pay for every life you’ve taken, Torchwick! For every betrayal you’ve done!”

Roman growled. “That man is dead. It’s Texas Red now.”

“I don’t care. You turned against everyone. You shot Mom and Tai.” A gentle breeze had picked up, and the woman strode forward, cape billowing in the touch of wind. “We could have forgiven you for your minor crimes. But you made it personal.”

He snorted, matching the pace. “Summer Rose was a terrible sheriff. She always wanted to forgive and resolve through peace. I taught her, your dad, your sister and you the most valuable lesson. The world’s a cruel place, Red.”

Both red and orange stopped after ten seconds, forty feet between them as two left hands went to their holstered weapons.

When a tumbleweed bounced between them, Roman discreetly flipped the top of his leather holster open, his hand almost twitching with anticipa-

A heavy gunshot rang out, echoing through the silent town, Ruby’s hand extended in front of her holding a smoking Crescent Rose.

Roman looked down, seeing blood seep down the front of his jacket and a hole in the right side of his chest. “Well, shit.”

His knees hit the ground, but Ruby dashed forwards, grabbing Roman before his chest hit the dirt.

Ruby hauled the unconscious ginger up in her arms, carrying him bridal-style as she turned towards the southern road. “Did anyone travel with this man?”

She turned about, looking around the crowd that gathered, before a woman about her height stepped from the crowd, a mixture of sadness, anger and fear in her pink eyes.

“You’re coming with me. We’re going to save Roman.” A horse had been acquired by the town, and Ruby lifted him into the saddle, binding him there with some basic rope and first aid.

Hauling herself up onto the horse, she held out a hand, waiting expectantly for the other woman to take it.

“Neo.”

Ruby blinked. “Neo… You left with him when he ran, didn’t you?”

The candy-haired girl nodded, and Ruby sighed. “Alright. Let’s head back to New Vale. I think we need to… no, we can work things out.”

As Neo vaulted onto the horse, Ruby started riding with a murmur. "It may be cruel, but we're here to make it better."


End file.
